ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Trouble! Mama's Here!
is the eleventh episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Naomi asks Gai to accompany her to meet her mother, but their meeting is ruined when Juggler is revealed to be alive and explains his new plan, now that he possesses all the King Demon Beasts' Kaiju Card and the Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card. Plot The episode starts in a public bath, where Naomi asks Gai to help her by pretending to be her boyfriend. Simultaneously, Jetta and Shin slide and crash several stacked pails. The next day, Naomi has Gai dressed in a business suit where both of them meet Naomi's mother, Keiko, with Gai trying his best to get up in an act. All of the sudden, Juggler budged into this meeting, prompting Gai to pull him out for a moment. Gai quickly pulled Juggler off from the scene and voiced his surprise at the latter his survival of Alien Nackle Nagus' assassination. Juggler expresses his gratitude to Gai for having defeated the King Demon Beasts, allowing him to collect their cards and presented Gai with Belial's Fusion Card all while he is frequently interrupted. While the group tries to have their lunch, Princess Tamayura appears in a gigantic form, catching the citizen's attention and tries to warn Gai of an upcoming threat. Later, Keiko has Ittetsu accompany her in a shopping spree, fearing Tamayura's appearance all while he is forced to carry around her goods. Meanwhile in the SSP base, Shin reveals to the other members of the SSP that he had been doing research on Princess Tamayura ever since they first met her. Picking up an article, Shin reveals that a long time ago, Tamayura was kidnapped by the rampaging Maga-Orochi until she was rescued by a warrior of light. Ever since then, she used the warrior's power to keep the seal of Maga-Orochi from being awakened and was heralded as the protector of the forbidden forest. Gai quickly leaves and SSP tries to follow him in-suit until Keiko appears and tries to take Naomi home. Shin alerts them of a strange black hole coming from the forbidden forest and took their leave, with Ittetsu follows them to ensure their safety. Meeting Juggler in the forbidden forest, Gai had a small fight before the former used all of the King Demon Beasts to release a strange egg. Juggler launched Belial's card to destroy an Ultra Fusion Card that was guarding it (Zoffy) and finally released Maga-Orochi as the monster made its way to the city. Gai chastises Juggler for involving the civilians in their feud before leaving and transforms into Ultraman Orb. The Ultra Warrior tried every of his available forms but to no avail. His last attempt, Burnmite's Stobium Dynamite only created a burnt crust covering the monster before it escaped and finished Orb in a single blow. Reaching his time limit, Gai succumbs to his own injuries. As Naomi searched for Gai in the forest, Juggler takes the Ultra Fusion Card Holder from Gai and maniacally laughs, finally winning in their long rivalry. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Zoffy! *Gai: Ultra Brother #1, Zoffy. He's the steadfast captain of the Space Garrison. And today's monster... *Orb Ring: Maga-Orochi! *Gai: Maga-Orochi has finally been resurrected. The Great King Demon Beast who's more powerful than all the others. The legends say he devours entire planets! He's the absolute highest threat level! Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Waiter: Suit Actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash Kaiju/Seijin *Maga-Orochi Easter Eggs * This episode is a tribute to the ''Ultraman'' episode, Demons Rise Again. * Ironically, the word Mama (Synonym for Mother) has double meaning in it. One refers to Keiko Yumeno's appearance, and the second one refers to Maga-Orochi's appearance while foreshadowing Magata no Orochi's presence. Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes